Christmas Miracle
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Christmas One Shot. Randy and Kate have been married for Three years and trying to have a baby for two years. When they find out they can't conceive, Kate is heartbroken. Will they get a Christmas Miracle? Randy/OC. Mention of Mike/OC.


This is a Christmas One Shot for all my readers. Hope you all enjoy it and review! And Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OC. This story is fiction and meant to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Randy and Kate Orton were a wonderful young couple who by all appearances were living the American dream. Randy worked as a WWE superstar. The money was good and he enjoyed what he did.

Kate was a management analyst. She had been great at problem solving and maximizing efficiency for as long as she could remember and the job catered to her natural talents.

They had everything that they could possibly want... money, a beautiful home in the best part of town, amazing friends, an incredible sex life, and they enjoyed a healthy and adventurous lifestyle. By all outside appearances they should have been one of the happiest couples you'd ever meet but what no one on the outside saw was the pain the two of them suffered from being unable to conceive a child of their own.

They had been trying for two years to start a family of their own. They had not had much luck. There was nothing more that Kate wanted than to be a mother and she felt like a failure when she was unable to do the one thing she believed all women were supposed to be able to do. When the doctors broke the news to her that she wouldn't be able to conceive Kate had spiraled into a deep, dark depression. She didn't want to be touched. She just wanted to disappear.

Maybe it was the fact they had tried so hard to start their own family that Kate saw babies everywhere. No matter where she went she saw pregnant women and newborns. Maybe it was the fact that Christmas was just around the corner that the family dynamics of the holiday season were making her ache every time she saw parents with their children enjoying their holiday traditions. Whatever it was, each time Kate saw a family, a pregnant woman, or a newborn she felt a lump form in her throat, her eyes welled up with tears, and she became so chocked up that she had to excuse herself to cry alone in the nearest bathroom and compose herself.

Randy's sister Sarah and her family were coming to visit for Thanksgiving. As always Randy and Kate hosted Thanksgiving at their house and Kate prepared the Thanksgiving feast. Sarah and Mike showed up on their door with Morgan, their two year old son and when Kate opened the door she saw Sarah's five month baby bump. Kate tried her best to be happy for Sarah and Mike. She plastered on a fake smile while they all exchanged greetings and she held Morgan tight to herself, trying to swallow down the painful lump in her throat. As soon as she had a free moment she excused herself to her bathroom and broke down sobbing. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't be happy for her in laws. It was so easy for them to have children. They hadn't even tried to get pregnant with Morgan. It was a mistake. They had been dating for a couple of months when Sarah's birth control failed and they found out they were going to be parents and now here they were two years later with a baby girl on the way. Kate sat with her back to the bathroom door, her hands around her knees, rocking herself as she wept with her grief. As always, she stood up, washed her face, touched up her makeup, plastered on a smile, and made her way to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

The weekend was stressful for Kate. She tried to get away as much as possible to escape her grief. She ran to the grocery store for things she didn't really need, she volunteered at a local soup kitchen, she ran the Thanksgiving morning 5K , and she would just get in her car and drive around thinking. Randy didn't say anything to Kate. He knew she was hurting and he couldn't do anything to help her which tore him up inside. He would do anything in the world for her. When she finished running the race she went home and put together the Thanksgiving dinner. When Sarah asked if she needed help Kate cut her off saying she had it all under control. She just wanted to be alone. Kate had never been so happy to see family leave and for the holiday to end.

As per tradition the day after Thanksgiving Randy and Kate got their tree permit and went to the forest in search of the perfect tree. They searched through until they found one that Randy joked looked like the Charlie Brown Christmas tree and to his amusement Kate agreed it was nice for a change. They laughed as they talked about their fondest Christmas memories, reminiscing on years gone by. It had been awhile since Randy last saw Kate smile. Her smiled warmed his heart and he remembered what those pouty lips felt like around him and before long his cock was standing at full attention, begging for Kate's attention.

He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. She stopped giggling and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked up at him and he saw all the love she had for him in her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. Her lips parted and their tongues danced. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, their breathing became ragged, and their kiss became more passionate. Randy kissed his way down Kate's jaw line and down her throat. He nibbled on her ears as he undid the top buttons of her black wool coat and her button up shirt to reveal the tops of her breasts. Randy kissed down her cleavage as he slipped his hands under her clothes to play with her nipples. He wanted to rip her clothes off but he didn't want her to catch a cold out in the snow so he made due.

He kneeled down in front of her and held her coat and shirt up just enough to play kisses across her stomach, nibbling at her soft skin. Kate melted into Randy. She held him tight, pushing his jacket and flannel shirt away to feel his skin.

Randy unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down along with her panties, leaving her with them wrapped around one leg as she unzipped his fly and fished out his throbbing cock. Randy walked them to a nearby tree and pushed Kate against the trunk of the tree. She wrapped her shivering legs around him, pulling him against her as they started to kiss again.

Randy cupped her ass, squeezing her as he rocked his hips. She ground her hips back against him, moaning for him and he lifted Kate's body up and lowered her onto him as her arms wrapped around his neck. He thrust inside of her, enjoying the warmth from her as he pressed her firmly against the tree, buried deep inside of her.

He pulled most of the way out, leaving only the tip in her and then he thrust back into her hard and fast. Kate rotated her hips to meet Randy's thrusts, her heels dug into his back as she attempted to pull her even deeper into her. They clung to each other, their foreheads pressed together, their breath like puffs of smoke in the cold air, their bodies seeking release.

Kate dug her nails into Randy's neck as her body stiffened and she screamed out in ecstasy, as she tightening around him as her orgasm washed over her. Randy didn't slow down his thrusts. He thrust into her harder and faster sending her into a series of orgasms, each one more intense than the one before. As she came again and again she looked Randy in the eye and begged him for his cum, begged him to fill her with it and with that he slammed into her as deep as he could and pumped his cum into her womb as they both moaned out the pleasure of their orgasms.

Their breathing began to return to normal and Randy slid out of her. They gazed at each other, emotions flooding through them both as they stumbled to get back into their clothes to get the chill out of their system. They kissed and held each other close, Kate resting her head against Randy's broad chest.

They cut down their tree and loaded it onto the back of their car. All the way home neither of them spoke a word but they held each other's hands in the comfortable silence, feeling closer to one another than they had felt in awhile.

That night they decorated their tree while listening to Christmas music. When the last ornament was hung on the tree and the lights were lit up they started a fire in their fireplace and they drank their caramel hot cocoa.

The Christmas season, as always, sped by. They enjoyed driving around looking at Christmas lights, finding the perfect gifts for everyone, wrapping everything up, caroling, baking, and filling the house with the sounds of their favorite Christmas music and movies. Late Christmas Eve they snuggled on a blanket in front of the fire, holding each other near.

Randy ran his fingers up and down Kate's arms. His traced the path his fingers were taking with his lips as he tugged Kate's nightgown off her shoulders. He freed her breasts and instantly her nipples hardened under his gaze. He cupped her breasts while Kate nibbled on his neck.

They looked into each other's eyes as their lips met and Randy pushed his body against Kate. She ran her fingers through his hair as he leaned down and sucked at her nipples, his tongue and teeth causing her to moan.

Randy pulled off his pajamas bottom and thrusted into her , pulled out, and thrust back in. He thrust slowly, moving in and out of her, each thrust met with the sounds of her pleasure ripping wave after wave of orgasmic bliss from her body. Randy lost himself to her pleasure and started to slam in and out of her, feeling her tighten around him as his own orgasm ripped through his body. He slowly pulled out and they cuddled up together, Kate's head resting on Randy's chest. The warmth of the fire and the immense pleasure they derived from one another lulled them both to sleep.

Randy woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee, pancakes, and bacon. He groggily got up and joined Kate in the kitchen. Kate was smiling like an idiot. Randy chuckled thinking he was the cause of her smile. He kissed her and they wished each other a merry Christmas. Before breakfast was ready Kate handed him a small rectangular silver box and grinned. Randy opened it and found a Ziploc bag with a home pregnancy test inside. He looked at the little blue plus sign and grabbed Kate, hugging her as he spun her around.

It was indeed a Christmas Miracle.

Please Review!


End file.
